


Discovering my Mind

by theKataclysm



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, One Shot Collection, Other, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-23 23:48:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19712002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theKataclysm/pseuds/theKataclysm
Summary: This will be a collection of different stories written from prompts and other points of inspiration. Some stories will feature random, one-off characters, or my own characters, or characters from different franchises.





	1. about this book

Hey, y'all! Kat here. I've been wanting to write more, so I put together a collection of 100 prompts to choose and write from whenever I have time or inspiration strikes. I won't be using just those 100 prompts though. If you have any suggestions for me, please leave a comment! I'd love to take a shot at writing something you guys suggest. 

This collection of short stories will feature a lot of different topics and characters. If I feel that if a topic is serious enough, I will put a trigger warning at the begging of the chapter/story. This story will feature one-off characters that I just created for the story. There will also be my own original characters that I've created in some of my stories. I will also write characters from different franchises. If you guys would like me to write a story using one of your characters, please leave a comment about that too. Make sure you give me enough information about your character that I can write about that well enough. If I don't feel comfortable writing a certain topic or character, I'll let you know. 

Anyway, thank you guys and I hope you enjoy reading these short stories.


	2. Prompt #18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Starts with 2 people saying goodbye (warning - toxic relationship)

“I’m sorry. I just can’t do this anymore. Goodbye.” Zee took a deep breath, doing her best to keep from crying on the spot. For a while, the two stood in silence. Every now and then, Zee’s breath would hitch: every time he opened his mouth to say something, it would close again. He looked like a fish. Zee was left in suspense as to what his response would be. How badly she wanted him to make her stay—to make things work. As badly as she wanted to run into his arms, Zee knew that she couldn’t. If she did, she’d never leave. He was toxic and she was _addicted_. Zee was told time and time again that he was no good for her; he was a ticking time-bomb, ready to explode at any second. The man who gave her the most comfort was also the man who was the most destructive. He was her alcohol: enough of him would impair her thoughts and judgement. Alcohol is damaging and deadly when you have too much and is easy to become dependent on. The first step to freedom from addiction is admitting you’re addicted. Zee was finally at that point, as hard as it was for her to admit. “Then leave,” he spat. His voice was cold, devoid of emotion. Zee’s heart begged her to stay, but her mind told her to go. And for once, Zee finally listened to her head instead of her heart. She left, and she didn’t look back.


	3. Prompt #19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Letters between two people (warning - language)

To Justin,

Hey, Justin. Long time, no talk. I know we haven’t been on the best of terms recently, but I’ve gotta tell you what’s been on my mind. I know you’re gonna ignore this and not read it, but if you do, here we go. Fuck it. I’m so done. I’ve kept this bottled up for way too long and if I don’t say something, I’m gonna explode. Not literally, but emotionally. No one wants that, ~~even you~~. Scratch that. You probably think I’m a whiny little shit who doesn’t know how to handle her problems. You also probably don’t give a damn since you cut me out of your life. I’m so _fucking_ pissed at you that I don’t think words can explain how mad I am. You CUT me out of your life for some girl you barely know. We’ve been best friends for years and you dropped me like it was nothing. Was it nothing, Justin? Do I mean nothing to you anymore? God, I’m SO mad. Years of secrets and memories tossed out of the fucking window for some chick that I guess means more to you now than I ever did, if you got rid of me that fast. Do you know how worthless it makes me feel? If you actually read this, which I doubt, here’s a quick heads-up. You’re gonna get throat punched. Or at least yelled at. There is definitely a middle finger in your future.

Fuck you,

❤ Mackenzie

Mac,

I read your letter. I almost ignored it cuz I figured you were pissed. I was right. But you’re right, I did cut you out of my life. Is that what you mean by “aren’t on the best of terms”? When the fuck did you decide to get all formal with me? You know what? I’m sorry that everything has gotten out of hand like this. I’m not happy about this either, but fuck… It probably doesn’t seem like I care, but you’re wrong, I do give a damn about you and what you’re feeling. You have a right to be pissed at me and you get a pass on smacking the shit out of me. I never meant to make you feel worthless. You’re not nothing. And I feel like shit for making you think that. Fuck, I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. I know you don’t like Kay and I know I need to get better about spending time with you. Promise I’ll do better. Hell, we’re best friends. Everything we’ve done together means as much to me as it does it you, even if it doesn’t seem like it. Mac, I promise I’ll make it up to you for all the bullshit I put you through. And I’m expecting you to give me the bird. I’ve been an asshole. I deserve it.

Fuck you too,

Justin


End file.
